A Rocky Path
by sunshynedarling
Summary: Spinoff story from Bruised Hearts. The pull between them was stronger than anything they'd ever felt, but that didn't make it any easier to act on the feelings they both felt. Scott/Danny
1. Chapter 1

**Hello darlings! This story breaks off from Bruised Hearts, following Scott & Danny's relationship. While it can be read on its own, I would definitely recommend reading the other to have a full understanding. I hope you all enjoy it! :)**

**Disclaimers: story is entirely AU & I do not own anything from Teen Wolf**

"Can I sit here?" Scott looked up, startled out of the thoughts that had been asking for his total concentration, meeting the dark brown eyes of Danny. Gesturing to the seat across the laminate table, Scott took a drink of water. He had been avoiding the other boy since the day before in the locker room, trying to figure out what the hell he was feeling.

Danny sat down, his heart pounding. Not knowing what to say to break the uncomfortable silence that had fallen over them, he began to eat the fried chicken strips.

"I shouldn't have done that," Scott said suddenly, Danny looking up to see his cheeks tinged with red. "I'm really sorry. You were in a vulnerable place and-"

"It's fine," the goalie shrugged, smiling slightly.

"Wait, what?"

"I don't mind that you did, Scott. But I would like to be your friend," Danny said, feeling a different sort of happiness blooming in his chest when Scott smiled at him than he had felt with Stiles.

"Cool," the wolf said, grinning. "So, are you ready for practice today? 'Cause I will totally kick your ass out there."

"I bet you won't be able to get one shot by me," Danny responded, eyes set in a challenge.

"You're on," Scott laughed, face quickly hardening when Allison, Jackson and Lydia sat down around the pair, chattering loudly. He shot an embarrassed and confused look towards Danny when Allison grabbed his hand, silently entwining their fingers.

"Scott?" Lydia's prim voice broke through the conversation, doe eyes scanning the cafeteria intently. "Where's Stiles?"

"What? I thought he was..." Scott trailed off, instantly sniffing to see if he could catch his best friend's scent. Nothing. He realized that he hadn't seen Stiles since the locker room the day before, and that there had been no answers to any texts or calls, which was unusual even if Stiles had been mad at him.

"I'm gonna go find him," the young wolf said, standing.

"I'll go with you," Danny said, surprising everyone when he rose from the table as well, following Scott out of the cafeteria.

"You really don't have to come, you know," Scott said softly, leading them out of the school towards the woods by the lacrosse field.

"Hey, I care about him too, remember?"

"I'm sorry about Allison, man, I-"  
>"We'll figure it out later, Scott."<p>

"Oh. Okay," he answered, stopping at the edge of the trees. He could feel the sadness, the hurt, the betrayal hanging in the air, but the scent of his friend was faint.

"Maybe we shouldn't look for him," Danny mused. "I mean, if he's not here it's for a good reason right? I don't blame him for not showing up to school after yesterday."

"Maybe you're right," Scott sighed, sitting down with a sigh. "I just hate that he could be in danger because of me."

"What is this big bad danger you guys keep talking about?" the taller boy asked, settling down next to the other.

"Just...stuff," Scott offered, hoping that there were no more questions coming. He didn't want another life in danger because he couldn't keep his monster under control.

"Scott, what the hell has you two so scared?" Danny asked softly, trying not to feel hurt that he was being cut out again. All he wanted to do was be there for the others, he wanted to protect them if he could.

"I-I can't tell you," the boy sighed, looking away. "Not right now anyways. Maybe, maybe someday. But not today."

"Okay," he smiled, glad Scott was willing to trust him with that at some point, feeling the happiness seeping through his being again as they laid back, the conversation turning to lacrosse strategies and consequences for the one who lost their challenge that day in practice.


	2. Chapter 2

The shrill ringing broke through the silent classroom, the teacher's glare meeting Scott's embarrassed gaze.

"Sorry, I gotta take this," he mumbled, bolting out of his seat with his backpack in tow as he ignored the threats of failing the test if he left the classroom.

"Derek, why the hell are you calling me?" Scott yelled into the device, pacing the hallways.

"It's Stiles," the older wolf said, trying to keep an even voice.

"What about Stiles?"

"Scott, he-he's... His dad..." A strangled sob came through the device, making Scott freeze. "We thought, well I thought, it would be a good idea. It wasn't, it was stupid and even a pup could have seen that."

"Derek, what's going on?" Scott asked softly, sliding to the floor. His mind was racing with all the possibilities, berating himself for not finding his friend the previous day.

"We went to his house, to confront his dad. About the, well you know," Derek said, taking a shaky breath as he ran his hands through his hair. "But his dad shot me, and it went through to Stiles' shoulder and he's in surgery right now."

"When?"

"This morning. He's been in there for hours."

"I'm coming-"

"No!" Derek shouted. "No. You have to stay there. If the Alpha comes... I can't defend all of you. Just, come by after school. And I will kill you if you try to sneak in here, McCall."

"You'll tell me if anything changes?"

"Of course,"

"Good," Scott hung up, feeling as though he was going to break from the shooting pain in his chest. This was his fault. If he had noticed earlier, if he had just kept looking yesterday, if he had done anything differently Stiles wouldn't be in the hospital right now. He didn't know how long he sat there, letting his claws dig into the palm and blood seep into the hem of his shirt as he held in the tears that wanted to fall.

"Hey, are you alright?" The voice floated to Scott as he registered Danny's already familiar scent next to him on the floor.

"He got shot, Danny," the young wolf said flatly. "It's my fault he's in the hospital and I can't do anything to help him."

Danny bit his lip, gently taking the other boy's hand and quietly gasping at the blood. Uncurling the fingers he laced his own through, feeling Scott lean into him slightly and squeeze his hand tightly.

"We'll go see him after school, okay?" Danny said, his heart hurting.

"Before practice," Scott said gruffly, closing his eyes and listening to the boy's heartbeat, feeling himself calm down as the sound washed over him. It confused him slightly, as Allison's hadn't ever had any effect on him. Not like this, anyways.

"Before practice," the boy agreed, feeling a strange buzzing sensation on his palm but dismissed it, leaning his head back on the lockers and closing his eyes. They sat there for the rest of the day, neither one saying a word. Teachers came and yelled at them, but would eventually give up and none of the other students paid them any mind. When the final bell rang through the hallways, Danny pulled Scott to his feet and they made their way to the front of the school. Letting the warm sun meet skin, the wolf slipped his hand away and pulled his phone from the pocket it had been resting in. Danny waited patiently while the boy pressed it to his cheek, surprised when he didn't see any wounds on Scott's blood-covered palm.

"Derek? Yeah, it's me," Scott said softly. "I'm on my way...Wait, what? Fine. FINE. But he's okay? Good. Just...tell me if he wakes up. I mean it! No more secretive wo-stuff. Okay, I promise. Dude, I won't come! Also, that is way too much information. Okay, bye."

Scott made a frustrated noise, stuffing the phone into the denim.

"You're not going now?" Danny asked carefully, eyeing Scott with concern. He had felt a bolt of jealousy when the mysterious Derek had been named, but told himself that it was over between him and Stiles.

"No," he sighed, ruffling his hair with a hand. "Not till tomorrow."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I think it's best. I mean, he's not even awake. Plus this way we can just take him all his schoolwork," Scott grinned, a mischievous look in his brown eyes.

"Speaking of schoolwork..." Danny trailed off, thinking of all the classes they had missed that day.

"D'you wanna come over and study?" Scott blurted out, blushing slightly. He couldn't figure out why he was so nervous all of a sudden, it wasn't like studying with the goalie was going to end up the way his study sessions with Allison did.

"Sure," he answered, and Scott could hear the pounding of his heart as the beat began to spike slightly. "Do you want a ride?"

"I've got my bike," he said softly.

"Just put it in the trunk," Danny shrugged, leading the shorter boy to the midnight blue vehicle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello darlings! I apologize for the ridiculous amount of time you all had to wait for this chapter. I've had it saved on my computer for awhile, but I've been completely swamped with schoolwork. I will get back to the more regular posting for you all. :) Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Danny set down the glass of water on the floor next to him, glancing up at Scott's form sprawled across the large bed. They had been there for hours now, and the young wolf had refused to do any schoolwork at all. Danny was starting to think he should finally make good on his threat to go home, standing to his full height. He paused when a small sob came from the bed, making him look at Scott. The boy's cheeks were wet, eyes rimmed red and his face was slightly puffy. Cursing himself for not noticing before, Danny sat down.

"Scott, he's going to be okay," the taller boy said softly, heart hurting when Scott screwed his eyes shut.

"I know," his voice came out gruff from the silent sorrow choking him. He was surprised when Danny hesitantly put his hand on top of one of Scott's, gently squeezing. "I just hate feeling helpless. This wouldn't have happened if I had done _something_."

Danny didn't speak, he didn't know what to say. Not when the something that had both boys he cared about so scared had finally become real, causing the two pain he couldn't help with as much as he liked; he was almost glad neither had told him what was truly going on. Laying down after minutes of silent deliberation, Scott surprised him by shifting so his back was to Danny's chest, thumb softly stroking his knuckle. The wolf found himself once again calmed by the steady beat of Danny's heart, letting his mind get lost in the sound.

"I'm sorry about everything going on," the goalie said, letting his eyes flutter closed. He felt so safe and happy, noting in the back of his mind that this felt right, more right than being with Stiles had. They stayed like that, watching the light patterns changing on the wall over time. Neither boy heard the steps on the stairs or the soft knock that came through the wood.

"Scott? Hey, Scott are you in there?" Allison asked, pushing the door open. A gasp tumbled from her mouth as her brown eyes widened, brimming with tears. The two boys scrambled apart, Danny sitting on the bed and Scott standing up, both faces flaming red.

"Allison, I can ex-"  
>"I don't understand," the girl stated, hardening her face and meeting Scott's eyes with her own confused and pained ones.<p>

"It's my fault," Danny said after a few minutes of the silent stare down, causing both to look at him with surprise and Scott wondered why he was lying, as the heartbeat he liked so much sped up in pace. "Scott asked me to come over and study but he was in a vulnerable place because of what happened to Stiles. I took advantage of it, and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do anything like that, Allison."

"Wha-"

"So you don't have... feelings for him?" Allison asked, mulling it over in her head, trying to discern what was true.

"I don't know," Danny answered, gaze concentrating on the dart board hanging haphazardly from the wall.

"Then it's okay," she smiled, feeling relief wash over her.

"No, it's not okay!" Scott burst out, unable to control himself. The pair looked at him, bewildered and hurt. Allison couldn't understand why Scott wanted to hurt her more, and Danny was confused as to why Scott was backing out of the clear getaway he had created for the couple to be happy.

"Are you trying to hurt me?" Allison asked with a shaking voice, looking back at her boyfriend.

"What? No!" Scott said, moving to take one of her hands in his, hurt when she backed closer to the open door. "I just... I don't know what's going on. And I care about both of you a lot, okay?"

"I should go," Danny said, standing and quickly gathering his backpack and shoes from the floor, making his way out of the tense room and down the stairs.

"Please stay away from me," Allison said, turning on her heel to follow the lacrosse player outside of the house. She was surprised when she saw Danny leaning against her car, trying to hold the tears from spilling onto his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Allison," he said, craning his head to look up at the sky. "I just... I feel horrible."

"Hey, it's going to be okay," she said, making him meet her eyes in surprise. "Just tell me the truth Danny. Do you like him?"

"Yes," Danny answered without hesitation, blushing. "But it's not right, not when he has you. I'm sorry I hurt you. I never meant to come between your relationship."

"Then," Allison thought about what she was about to say, hoping she wouldn't regret it. "Go up there and tell him."

"What?" the goalie looked at her with disbelief.

"He hasn't actually talked to me in weeks, Danny. I mean, we talk obviously, but not about anything important. I have this strange feeling he does that with you, and it's painful to realize but I think he likes you too. A lot. So go up there and tell him how you feel before it's too late for either of us," she said evenly, her eyes betraying the strength of the words.

"Allison, are you sure about this?" Danny asked, mind still struggling somewhat to comprehend what was happening.

"Danny if you don't go up there right now I will never forgive you," Allison said, a smile breaking over her face. "I'll be okay, if that's what you're worried about. Go get him!"

"I don't kn-"

"Go!"

"Thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

Scott let his head rest between his knees, groaning in frustration. He had heard the whole conversation between Danny and Allison and his mind was racing. Why was Allison so quick to give him up? How long had Danny liked him? Why did Danny's heartbeat affect him more than his girlfriend's? Were they still dating?

"Shit," he muttered, flinging back onto the bed, covering his face with his hands. What he couldn't figure out, what mattered the most to him in that moment, was why everything felt more right when he was with the goalie.

"Scott?" Danny gently pushed the door open, voice not betraying the thudding of his heart trying to escape his chest. "Can I come in?"

The wolf waved a hand, hearing the other boy hesitate for a moment before the mattress sunk down on the left side. They stayed like that for a few minutes, neither boy wanting to start the conversation. Danny let his mind wander, thinking of truly confessing every feeling plucking the strings of his heart, Scott returning the emotions, falling on top of the shorter boy on the bed. He'd find out what the wolf tasted like, and he hoped their bodies fit together perfectly without the constraint of clothing.

"What's going on?" Scott's frustrated cry brought Danny back to reality, and the goalie could have sworn the other boy's brown eyes were a golden color for a fraction of a second.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, Scott," he sighed, looking away.

"No," the young wolf said, sitting upright, eyes set in a glare. "That's not what you want to say. Tell me the truth."

"I..." Danny let his voice trail off, trying to figure out how Scott knew he had just lied. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to me," Scott growled, feeling the shift start to creep up. Danny met the angry eyes, mind furiously debating against what his body was about to do. Closing his eyes, the taller boy leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to Scott's, fully expecting to be pushed off. He was surprised when he felt Scott's hands hesitantly snaking into his hair, pulling their bodies closer and lips moving hungrily against his own. As the two boys fell backwards onto the bed, Danny couldn't help thinking that maybe daydreaming hadn't been such a bad idea after all.

Allison swallowed the tears threatening to spill over onto her cheeks, drawing a sharp breath as she hugged herself. After she was sure she wouldn't cry, the door of her car swung open and she slowly made her way to the front door and rang the bell. She had called Lydia on instinct, and was surprised that her friend wasn't busy wallowing over the loss of Jackson. Allison let herself be pulled into the warm house and led up to the girl's bedroom, half-listening to the rambling.

"Well, I don't know what you usually do when you're heartbroken but-"

"Lydia, I'm not heartbroken," Allison interjected, earning a bewildered look as the two girls sat on the bed. "I'm hurt, yes. But not... heartbroken."

"Explain," Lydia said curtly, crossing her arms.

"I don't think we were supposed to be together," she started, taking another deep breath. "Everything felt so right with Scott, but seeing them just laying together, that felt more right to me than anything we had ever done. I don't really understand it, Lydia, so please don't make me try to explain. But I can't feel heartbroken over something that I think was supposed to happen."

"Oh," the shorter girl said thoughtfully, mulling it over in her head.

"Anyways, how are you doing after Jackson?" she asked, wanting to get the focus off of herself.

"Fine! I am doing just fine," Lydia looked away, lower lip quivering slightly. "I don't need him anyways."

"Lydia..." Allison placed her hand on top of the pale white one, squeezing it gently. The girl took a shaky breath, turning to connect their eyes. Allison could feel her heart pounding in her heart, the rush of blood slowly coloring both of their cheeks as they slowly leaned forward, not speaking. The shrill tone of Allison's cellphone broke the silence, startling the two girls away from each other. Pulling the device from her pocket, she silently swore and held it to her ear. "Yeah, Dad?" she said, standing up quickly. The deep voice rumbled for a few minutes before Allison hung up, looking back at Lydia. "Sorry, but I have to go help my dad with something. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Bye," Lydia whispered, watching the dark-haired girl walk out of her room. What the hell had just happened?


	5. Chapter 5

Scott threw his lacrosse gear into the metal locker, barely succeeding at keeping the wolf at bay with the anger and betrayal coursing through him. His teeth ground at the sound of Danny laughing with Jackson on the other side of the smelly room, wishing Stiles was there to help him calm down. His arms were slightly sore from how hard he had catapulted balls past the goalie, trying to pass some of the anger out of his body; all it had done was make it worse, especially when Jackson had body-checked him much harder than necessary and slammed an elbow onto his shoulder.

Sliding down onto the floor, Scott let the memories of the day flash before his eyes as he screwed them shut. He had woken up in Danny's arms that morning, happier than he had felt in an eternity. They had stayed like that for a couple hours, intentionally missing the first period of school. When they had finally pulled their clothes on and they stepped outside of the school after a car ride full of laughter and conversation, Danny had taken his hand, tugging the smaller boy behind the car.

"Scott, I can't do this," he said quietly, trying as hard as he could to keep himself void of emotion.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Scott hissed, eyes flashing golden again as he yanked his hand out of reach. Danny met his eyes, pain showing through the forced hardness.

"I don't want to be with you like that," the goalie forced out, turning on his heel and practically running into the school without allowing himself to look back as pain broke out in his chest at the lie. Scott growled, he had heard the erratic lie of the heartbeat, and left a good sized dent in the side of Danny's car. Why the hell was he running away now, after everything they had done the night before? Did Danny not want him? Why did he want the taller boy so much, more than he wanted to breathe? As he made his way into the crowded hallway, Scott was somewhat shocked to see Lydia and Jackson fighting as Allison stood next to them, tears brimmed in her eyes. Concentrating, he was able to pick out their conversation among the annoying din of his peers.

"I don't care, Lydia," Jackson yelled, Allison closing her eyes at that with a pained expression.

"I just thought you should know," Lydia stated primly, surprising all three of them when she smashed her lips to his ex-girlfriend's, causing the girl to jump back a foot.

"Lydia, stop doing that!" Allison yelped, eyes guiltily meeting Scott's for a fraction of a second before she ran down the hallway. The wave of sadness and guilt hit the wolf in the face, and he fought the urge to go after her.

"See? I don't need you anymore," the strawberry-blonde said proudly to Jackson, smirking. Scott scoffed; of course the other girl had just been using Allison. He could smell the tang of arousal shooting through the annoying lacrosse player, unsurprised when he pinned Lydia against the nearest wall and shoved his tongue down her throat.

"Liar," he grinned, feeling her hands start to roam against him.

"Shut up and kiss me," she mumbled, reconnecting their lips, happy her plan had worked. She knew it was going to take more than ice cream and a girly movie to make Allison forgive her this time.

"SCOTT!" The wolf jolted out of the memories, looking up into Danny's concerned brown eyes.

"What do you want?" He asked coldly, slowly standing up.

"I just wanted to see how you're doing after Jackson smashed your shoulder in," the goalie said, sensing the anger directed at him. "But I guess you're doing fine."

"Why would you care?" Scott made his voice even, hiding his hands behind his back to keep the emerging claws from view as his heart steadily pounded faster.

"Because I love you!" Danny yelled, gripping his hair in frustration. "Which is why we can't do this, okay? Just, please, stay away from me."

After he got his wolf under control, Scott followed the scent of the boy he loved, feeling it in his bones, surprised to see Danny leaning against the chained up bike. His heart swelled when those dark brown eyes caught sight of him, a small smile tugging at the goalie's lips before it was forced away by a scowl.


End file.
